NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II
NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT UK brand. It took place on January 12, 2020 at the Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, Lancashire, England and streamed live on the WWE Network. It was the third event promoted under the NXT UK TakeOver chronology. Production Background NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, when WWE's NXT brand held their second live special on the WWE Network. The NXT UK brand debuted in August 2018 and subsequently adopted their sister brand's TakeOver specials, beginning with NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool in 2019. On November 16, 2019 on WWE.com announced that a third NXT UK TakeOver would take place yet again in Blackpool. Storylines The card included matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the NXT UK brand. Storylines were produced on the NXT UK television program. On the Nov 7 episode of NXT UK, Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster's match ended in a no contest after Gallus and Imperium interfered. On the Dec 12 episode of NXT UK, Gallus' title match against Imperium's Marcel Barthel and Fabian Aichner ended in a no contest after Mark Andrews, Flash Morgan Webster and Grizzled Young Veterans brawled. Then, Johnny Saint and Sid Scala came out and announced that Gallus will defend against Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster, Grizzled Young Veterans and Imperium at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool II in a ladder match. On the Nov 28 episode of NXT UK, after Piper Niven's match against Jinny, Toni Storm returned and attacked Kay Lee Ray. Then on the Dec 5 episode of NXT UK, after Toni Storm's match with Killer Kelly, Ray attacked Storm and Niven came out and helped but Storm however said that she did not need Niven's help. On the Dec 12 episode of NXT UK, after Kay Lee Ray's match with Isla Dawn, Ray grabbed the mic and talked trash about Storm and Niven only for them to come out and Ray attacked both superstars. As Ray was leaving, Sid Scala announced that Ray will defend her title against Storm and Niven in a triple-threat match at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool II. Event Preliminary matches In the opening bout, Trent Seven faced Eddie Dennis. Dennis performed a Neck Stop Driver on Seven to win. Next, Kay Lee Ray defended the NXT UK Women’s Championship against Toni Storm and Piper Niven. Storm performed a Frog Splash on Niven but Ray performed a Superkick on Storm. Ray pinned Niven to retain the title. After that, Tyler Bate faced Jordan Devlin. Bate performed a Corkscrew Senton Bomb on Devlin to win. Later, Gallus (Mark Coffey and Wolfgang) defended the NXT UK Tag Team Championship against Grizzled Young Veterans (Zack Gibson and James Drake), Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan Webster and Imperium (Fabian Aichner and Marcel Barthel) in a Ladder match. Coffey and Wolfgang retrieved the belts to retain the title. Main event In the main event, Walter defended the WWE United Kingdom Championship against Joe Coffey. Walter performed a Running Front Dropkick on the referee. Coffey performed a Powerbomb on Walter. Alexander Wolfe interfered and performed a Bicycle Kick on Coffey. Ilja Dragunov appeared and performed Torpedo Moscow on Wolfe. Walter performed a Clothesline on Dragunov. Walter threw Coffey into the steel steps and performed a Powerbomb onto the ring apron on Coffey. Walter performed a Short-Arm Clothesline on Coffey for a near-fall. Walter performed a Diving Splash on Coffey for a near-fall. Coffey performed a Discus Clothesline on Walter for a near-fall. Walter performed a Sleeper Suplex and two Powerbombs on Coffey. Walter forced Coffey to submit to a Side Headlock to retain the title. After the match, The Undisputed Era attacked Imperium. Strong performed a Jumping High Knee on Walter and Cole performed a Superkick on Walter. Fish and O’Reilly performed Total Elimination on Walter. Cole performed a Last Shot on Walter. Match Preview Results ; ; *Eddie Dennis defeated Trent Seven (8:20) *Kay Lee Ray © defeated Toni Storm and Piper Niven in a Triple threat match to retain the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship (13:10) *Tyler Bate defeated Jordan Devlin (22:22) *Gallus (Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) © defeated Imperium (Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel) and Grizzled Young Veterans (Zack Gibson & James Drake) and Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster in a Fatal 4-way tag team ladder match to retain the WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Championship (25:00) *Walter © defeated Joe Coffey to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship (27:31) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II at WWE.com * NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II Pre-Show on WWE Network * NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II on WWE Network * NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II at CAGEMATCH.net Category:NXT UK Takeover Category:2020 events Category:Events with Ladder matches